El sexo debil
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Todos creen que la mujer es el sexo debil, Ino Yamanaka les demostrara que no es verdad, así como tambien sabran que no son juguetes


**Hola a todos ¿cómo han estado? En lo que a mí respecta en una parte feliz por aquellos review que me dejan me hacen muy feliz y a aquellas personitas que han agregado mis locos fic a favoritos me alegra saber que les gusta.**

**Y bueno aquí otro fic y no podía faltar dedicado a todas ustedes espero que les guste**

**Ya saben**

-dialogo-

_Pensamiento_

**.**

**.**

**El sexo débil**

**.**

**.**

Desde hace mucho tiempo se le ha calificado a la mujer como el sexo débil, ¿Quién lo había dicho? ¿Quién se creía que era?

Ese término enfurecía a toda chica y sobre todo más a una Ino Yamanaka, quien decidida a cambiar y destruir el pensamiento machista hizo un sinfín de cosas para cambiarlo.

Claro no generalizo, solo se encargo de aquellos quien daban señales de machismo, desde pequeña había comenzado, lo tomo como su profesión sin saberlo.

El primero fue su padre ¿por qué le obligaba a usar color rosa? –Ese color es para las niñas- ja ¿Quién lo decía, era un color feo a ella no le gustaba el rosa siempre prefirió el purpura, prefería ir desnuda antes de usar esos vestidos rosados que su papa siempre le compraba.

Nunca los uso unos quedaron arrumbados y otros prefirió pintarlos, Yoshino si la entendía varias veces regaño a su padre por obligarla a hacer o usar cosas que no quería ella se convirtió su modelo a seguir.

Por los programas que veía en la tele descubrió que los hombres eran malos ¿Cómo se atrevían a golpear a una mujer? Su papa siempre le dijo que eso no era correcto, sin embargo todos los días pasaba algo así.

Por esa razón no dejaba que ningún hombre tratara de superarla Shikamaru nunca lo hizo, siendo esa la razón por la que lo quería no la trataba delicadamente como su papa como si se fuera a romper.

Sin embargo no podía faltar un niño que se sintiera superior, le demostró a ese engreído Uchiha que lo superaba por mucho, cada año era igual ella siempre era la número uno de la clase tanto en técnica como intelecto, aquello hacia enojar tanto al Uchiha que su ego no lo permitía –Te deje ganar- Si claro era su única escusa la que más le causo risa fue cuando dijo que no le interesaba ser el mejor, aun recordaba ese día se rio tanto de el que hizo su cara enrojecer jamás lo había visto así se reprimió por no haber cargado una cámara consigo ese día seria un bello recuerdo.

Cuando creció le decepciono ver que había más gente así tenía que hacer algo, se empeño a hacer dieta para tener un cuerpo de infarto y junto a su personalidad coqueta y explosiva todos caerían como cucarachas.

Conforme crecía su talento le seguía el ritmo, demostrando sus aptitudes en combate le alegro ver que Sakura estuvo a poco de vencerla ese era su otro trabajo hacer que las mujeres que se sentían incapaces lograran superarse y lo logro ¿quién diría que una chiquilla llorona estuviera a punto de vencerla? Eran puntos a su favor así ya no estaría sola.

Otro al que hizo cambiar fue a Asuma ¿Qué se creía ser al decirle que no podía entrenar con tacones? Si ella estaba cómoda no importaba podía hacer los ejercicios, podía correr, así que ¿Cuál era el problema? Ni que estuvieran tan altos solo eran cinco centímetros. Al fin y al cabo hizo lo que quiso y entreno con tacones.

Otro comportamiento que no toleraba era cuando eso inútiles eran infieles, ni siquiera lograban complacer a su pareja y estaban buscando otra ese trabajo le causo satisfacción al máximo ver sus caras era lo mejor.

-Y dime ¿cuando vamos a tener una cita?-

-Tal vez mañana – le contestaba coqueta era tan gracioso y además muy fácil hacerlos caer.

Siempre era igual todos querían besarla, ¿Qué pensaban? Que era tan fácil no lo toleraba el solo recordarlo le provocaba nauseas, por eso no toleraba l infidelidad estar pasando fluidos de persona en persona era asqueroso.

-Ino vamos cuando me besaras- No obtuvo una respuesta solo una mirada de furia dirigida a él – Bien entonces te veo mañana. Sin más aquel hombre se alejo.

Ino rio satisfecha ahora solo era arreglar la cita, el final de su trabajo. Aquellos tontos que llegaban al lugar solo para encontrarse a su respectiva pareja alegre porque al fin las saco a un restaurante costos.

Ella pasaba por ahí no por nada siempre reservaba los lugares de la ventana, se enfurecía al verla pasar con Shikamaru my quitada de la pena y lo besaba enfrente de ellos.

Jamás imagino que un trabajo así fuera satisfactorio, y a la vez hacia ver quien era de verdad el sexo débil.

Su frase favorita la divulgaba por toda Konoha los únicos insatisfechos eran los machistas a quien era dirigido –Las mujeres son mejor que los hombres, pueden hacer todo lo que hacen cumpliendo con éxito y mejor aun en tacones- Shikamaru estaba de acuerdo con ella, ya que si no era así tendría problemas.

Al menos le sirvió para algo tener a su problemática madre y la que más lo agradecía era Ino Yoshino su amada suegra al menos era inteligente no había creado un patán machista.

Shikamaru era único a demás de apoyarla en su labor por eliminar escorias tenía una forma única de hacerla sentir especial ¿por qué no todos eran así?

Ese era su labor eliminar ese pensamiento cavernícola, ese pensamiento que decía donde debía estar una mujer, en la casa cuidando niños.

¿Quién lo decía? ¿Que no había suficientes pruebas de que eran mejores? No solo servían para ser buenas esposa, tener hijos y criarlos, servían para mejores cosas sin las mujeres ni siquiera podrían tener herencia, no harían nada solos, estaba segura de que se morirían antes de crecer.

Odiaba cuando Shikamaru abría la boca ¿por qué lo tenía que saber todo?

-Agh estoy harta de esos estúpidos hombres-

-Ino déjalos ya ellos no tiene la culpa- Ino lo miro con una enorme interrogante y sabia de sobra que seguirían los gritos e insultos así que para evitarlos siguió hablando –La razón por la que son así no es su culpan, todos ellos crecieron en un ambiente donde la madre estaba en la casa y el padre trabajaba, por ende ellos actúan así.

Ino medito por un tiempo sus palabras ¿de verdad iba a dar crédito lo que había dicho?

-Estas equivocado tu creciste en ese ambiente y no eres así, a no ser que ¡me lo has estado ocultando todo este tiempo Nara Shikamaru!, porque si es así y descubro que tienes amantes te juro que te mato, claro después de torturarte, bien sabes que no me gusta la infidelidad-

De sobra estaba ese comentario sabía muy bien la razón ¿por qué la engañaría? Era muy demandante tener una novia y una como Ino era peor.

-Ino no es así estas malinterpretando todo lo que digo-

- ¿Así? Entonces explícate-

-Lo que digo es que algunas mujeres educan a sus hijos así les muestran un mundo donde son atendidos por mujeres y no los obligan a hacer deberes para ayudar en la casa, y de igual forma educan a las mujeres a servir al hombre-

-Deja de bromear Shikamaru- lo interrumpió Ino antes de que siguiera con su tonto y absurdo discurso -¿Porqué harían algo así? Yo jamás haría eso-

_Tsk, problemática -_Ino no lo harías por que no te educaron de esa forma, siempre te impusiste a todo eso- _ Y la culpa la tiene mi problemática madre por enseñarte- _

-No Shikamaru, no es verdad lo que dices si fuera así ¿porque las mujeres quieren demostrar que no son el sexo débil? Ese término fue impuesto por un hombre que las obligo a actuar así y educar así a toda mujer, esa fue la verdadera causa

_Mujer problemática desearía por una vez que entendieras el punto que intento explicarte _Shikamaru comenzó a frotarse las sienes, hablar con Ino de temas que ella estaba dispuesta a ganar le provocaban dolor de cabeza –Esta bien tu ganas- 

Ino no estuvo de acuerdo con sus palabras ¿la estaba dejando ganar? Por su bien esperaba que no, a pesar de que Shikamaru le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse ella se negó no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar.

-Dilo-

-¿Qué?- ¿a que se refería? ¿Qué tenía que decir?

-Sabes a que me refiero- Odiaba cuando la Yamanaka contestaba las preguntas que se hacía para el mismo, sentía como si le leyera el pensamiento y eso le causaba un escalofrió que le recorría toda la columna.

Se quedo un par de minutos extendiéndole la mano a Ino, meditaba lentamente sus palabras y aun así no lograba descifrarlas.

Ino se impacientaba cada vez más le molestaba que Shikamaru se le quedara mirando con una expresión de aburrimiento, ni siquiera era tan difícil lo que tenía que decir.

Ella no se movería hasta que lo escuchara y por fin le diera a entender que no estaba con el típico chico que quería protegerla, que hacia todo lo posible por qué no se rompiera, sabía que él no era así pero quería escucharlo.

-Ino sabes de sobra que eres la mejor, no me tienes que demostrar nada- Y aquí iba las palabras que tenía que repetir cada vez que tenían una discusión de ese tema- Las mujeres pueden hacer lo mismo que los hombres- No parecía funcionar seguía con el seño fruncido ¿Qué mas quería que le dijera? Medito sus palabras- haciendo lo mejor-

Había dado en el clavo Ino se incorporo con una sonrisa de satisfacción quedando frente a él se levanto en puntas y le dio un fugaz beso.

-Y con tacones- Tomo a Shikamaru de la mano emprendiendo su camino a casa.

Aun no lo entendía ¿Cómo es que Ino se hizo su novia? Era tan problemática en todo sentido con nada estaba conforme una sonrisa adorno sus labios si sabia en lo que la lograba complacer a la perfección la acerco más a él y rodeo su estrecha cintura con las manos, depositando un beso en su cuello.

Si las mujeres no eran débiles e Ino no era la excepción.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Bien debo admitir que sigo sin inspiración así que por favor sean honestas les agradeceré mucho ese detalle.

¿Les gusto? ¿Voy mejorando? Ya saben cómo hacérmelo saber atreves de un review nos vemos pronto.

Sayo!


End file.
